A Thousand Years
by Nam Ji Ruu
Summary: Sebuah kenyataan pahit harus diketahui luhan bahwa adiknya.../Jangan Tanya aku lagi, karena itu hanya membuatku semakin bingung.Kau bukan pilihan, tapi kau yang membuatnya menjadi pilihan/Kuterima apapun takdir yang akan kualami, asalkan kau bersamaku/HUNHAN COUPLE/GS/Oneshoot/author newbie/ga pinter bikin summary


**A Thousand Years**

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Other cast Chanyeol exo-k, Xiumin exo-m, Luna f x, Kris exo-m.

Rated : T *aman*

Warning : Oneshoot, SwithGender, Multimale sehunXFemale luhan, OOC! Typos, Abal, terlalu panjang, bertele-tele, membuat bosan dan semua kekurangan di ff perdana ruu.

Summary : Park Luhan seorang yeoja berumur 18 tahun yang mempunyai kakak yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua darinya yaitu Park Chanyeol, juga seorang adik yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya yaitu Park Sehun. Orangtua mereka berdua bercerai ketika luhan berumur 8 tahun. Ketika itu luhan harus ikut ibunya, sementara chanyeol & sehun ikut ayahnya. Lalu ketika luhan berumur 16 tahun, ia harus tinggal kembali bersama appa & saudara-saudaranya. Karena umma mereka meninggal. Kembalinya luhan membuat sebuah rahasia terbuka. Apakah rahasia itu….?

Diclaemeir : Cerita murni dari otak saya, dan terinspirasi dari mukanya sehun yang bikin iri apalagi idungnya yang muuaanccung buaangeet…. *author mupeng* diharapkan author REVIEW karena author masih newbie. Fanfic HUNHAN COUPLE *Kibarkan bendera hunhan shiper*

Please **Baca sambil dengerin Lagu**** JYJ- In Heaven ****sebagai soundtrack kalau ga punya download dulu! Kalau belum download jangan baca! #Plaak ribet amat mau baca ff lu thor, mank bagus apa? n/a : biar semakin meresap n menghayati o**

**A Thousand Years By Nam Ji Ruu © 2012™ **

If You hate this fanfic, Don't reading!

.

.

.

*muter video hunhan lagi NC-an*

HAPPY READING!

"**Jangan Tanya aku lagi, karena itu hanya membuatku semakin bukan pilihan, tapi kau yang membuatnya menjadi pilihan"  
-Luhan-**

"**Kuterima apapun takdir yang akan kualami, asalkan kau bersamaku"  
-Sehun-**

**Luhan Side**

"itu kim min seok kan?" Tanya sehun. Namdongsaengku itu menghalangi pintu dengan badannya yang tegap, mata elangnya menatapku penuh selidik. Aku mengangkat bahu, malas mengatakan apapun.

"Darimana kalian? Kenapa bisa bersama?" tanyanya mulai tak sabar, mengabaikan gerakanku yang berusaha menerobos pintu. Aku membuang nafas panjang, melirik ke arahnya yang memasang tampang menuntut. Seperti biasa dongsaengku yang satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Entahlah seperti seseorang yang menangkap basah pacarnya berselingkuh. Dasar remaja ababil.

"aku mau lewat, kau minggir" tukasku sedikit kasar. Dia menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkanku lewat. Tercium bau harum masakan dari dalam rumah

"appa pergi tugas keluar kota" ucap sehun menjelaskan dari belakang. Tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh menghalangi jalanku lagi.

"jawab dulu, kenapa kau bersama dia" tanyanya dengan nada saktis. Ku putar bola mataku dan menerobos tubuhnya, tetapi ia mencengkram tanganku.

" akan kujelaskan sehabis aku mandi" singkatku

"lalu habis itu makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkannya" pintah seseorang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol oppa, dia memang penyelamatku. Aku segera mengangguk dan pergi kekamarku.

**Author Side**

Diruang makan keluarga Park tampak dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja, tengah menikmati makanan mereka. Yang membuat suasana ramai pasti karena pertengkaran dari luhan dan sehun, sementara chanyeol sebagai yang tertua hanya tertawa.

"**hyung**, luhan diantar pulang seorang namja lagi" ujar sehun mengadu. Chanyeol yang tengah makan langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap intens luhan meminta penjelasan.

"dia namjachingu baruku, **oppa**" jawab luhan meyakinkan, walaupun begitu yeoja itu agak takut melihat ekspresi oppanya ketika sedang seperti itu.

"kau berganti-ganti namja terus, apa tidak ada yang **stay** di hatimu. Hah?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran. Luhan tampak berpikir, ia lalu menggeleng dengan imutnya.

"dia itu playgirl, **hyung**" goda sehun. Sontak luhan memukul keras kepala sehun dengan sendok. "appoo!" seru sehun dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"si bodoh ini! Kau harusnya memanggilku **nuna**! Lagipula aku membutuhkan namjachingu untuk…"

"untuk alasan, gossip tentang kita sebagai saudara kandung berpacaran" potong sehun

"ne. kau tahu teman-temanku beralih menjadi fansmu, ketika chanyeol oppa sudah lulus! Salah kau tidak pernah menanggapi mereka, kau itu sedingin es. Pantas saja tidak punya yeojachingu. Bukalah hatimu sedikit untuk mereka" jelas luhan panjang lebar. Suasana tiba-tiba menegang baik chanyeol & sehun belum ada yang menanggapi ucapan luhan.

"kau tahu! Kim min seok itu ketua osis, kau bisa dibicarakan lagi. Karena mereka menganggapmu sebagai penarik perhatian namja tampan! Lagipula kenapa kau selalu mempunyai namjachingu yang selalu popular dan tampan!" seru sehun histeris. sehun langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"apa aku salah?" gumam luhan merasa bersalah

"ani luhannie, kau tidak salah" jawab chanyeol seraya mengelus tangan jiyeon. Chanyeol menenangkan luhan sebagai seorang oppa, walaupun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ada secercah perasaan yang membuatnya sakit. Luhan yang dahulu memiliki perasaan terlarang terhadap oppanya pun agak sedikit terkejut. Selesai makan luhan langsung pergi kekamar dan tertidur.

**Pagi Harinya**

**Luhan Side**

Dengan reflex kubuka mataku. Jam dinding kamarku masih menunjukkan pukul 04.30. Aku ingin mengerakkan bibirku tetapi kejadian ini berulang kembali. Kejadian dimana bibirku lengket, pecah-pecah, sulit digerakan, dan agak kemerahan. Tepatnya seperti aku habis dicium seseorang ketika tidur, ini sudah terjadi sejak aku pindah bersama appa lagi dan semenjak aku memiliki pacar pertamaku. Aisshh…. Menyebalkan! Apa benar dicium? Tapi oleh siapa?! Kamar tidurku memang tidak pernah dikunci, tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Chanyeol oppa? Sehun? Ani, ani, tidak mungkin mereka. Baiklah lebih baik aku bergegas mandi & berangkat kesekolah. Tapi sebelum itu ku oleskan obat pelembab bibir dulu.

**~At SM Internasional High School**

Seperti biasa jam istirahat seperti ini aku harus membawa ber**box-box** kotak makan siang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena teman-temanku menitip makan siang untuk namdongsaengku, tapi ini sudah lumayan daripada yang dulu. Waktu dulu kotak makan siang titipan temanku bisa sampai 20 box! Bayangkan tapi untunglah namjachinguku Kim Min Seok, sang ketua OSIS menegur murid-murid gila itu & membatasi jumlahnya. Senangnya punya pacar ketua OSIS. XD

"luna-**sshi**, kau mau menitip apa lagi?" tanyaku kepada temanku

"bukan aku tapi para **hoobae** kita, mereka menitip surat cinta. Katanya kalau ditaruh di loker tidak dibaca, jadi dititipkan ke **nuna**nya saja" ujar luna yang membawa setengah kotak makan. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, sehun memang selalu tidur disana. Aku memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

"luhannie, sampai disini saja aku mengantarnya" seru luna dengan menaruh kotak makan itu keatas kotak yang kubawa. Aisshh.. tambah berat saja, dia pasti merasa berdebar-debar dasar yeoja aneh. Kudekati sehun yang berada dimeja paling pojok. Dia tidur lagi. "BRUUK" kutaruh kotak makan siang itu serta berbagai surat berwarna merah hati.

"**nuna**, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya. Omo! Aku sampai membangunkannya.

"oh! Mian aku membangunkanmu, ini hadiah fansmu" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kudengar ia menghelang nafas.

"**nuna**, kau selalu saja meladeni mereka. Jangan terlalu baik kepada orang, bisa-bisa kau dimanfaatkan! Sudahlah kajja pergi" ajaknya sambil berdiri.

"YAK! Lalu ini bagaimana?! Aku sudah bersusah payah membawanya!" hadikku.

"biarkan saja, nanti penjaga sekolah juga mengambilnya. Sudahlah ayo pergi!" tukasnya dengan menggenggam tanganku erat. Kami berjalan menuju kelasku, dia terus menggengamku erat. Terlihat jelas raut wajah orang yang melihat kami antara bingung & terkejut. Namdongsaengku memang selalu bertindak spontan, tapi kali ini aku merasa ada yang aneh. YAP! Dulu tangannya yang kecil, munyil itu selalu kugandeng kemana-mana untuk melindunginya. Sekarang tangannya sudah lebih besar dari tanganku dan hangat.

"sehunnie, kau namdongsaeng kesayanganku!"ucapku semangat. Sontak dia menoleh padaku dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"mwo? Tentu saja, aku sudah tahu itu" jawabnya cuek. Kucibir bibirku dan merangkul bahunya.

"berbanggalah sedikit, PABO!" seruku dengan nada mengancam sambil mengaitkan tanganku di lehernya bersiap mencekik.

"lepaskan tanganmu atau kucium?" ancamnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Sontak aku melepaskannya dan memukul lengannya.

"kau ini! Masih saja menganggu **nuna**mu, kau sudah menjadi seorang namja sekarang. Jadilah namja yang hebat, jangan jadi brengsek" ucapku dengan mengelus pipinya. Dia lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"sejak kapan kau jadi dewasa seperti ini? Biasanya kau yeoja sangar!" tegasnya. Mwo, aku yeoja sangar? Langsung ku tarik-tarik hidung mancungnya

"kau mau mati, hah!" teriakku.

"tidak, aku sayang padamu kok :3!" balasnya dengan ber-**aegyo** dan membentuk tanda peace.

"manja juga kau akhirnya, tapi jurus **aegyo**mu tidak mempan. Oh ya nanti kau pulang sendiri, yah!" seruku

"waeyo?" jawabnya memelas.

"aku ada urusan, lagipula kau sudah besar kenapa selalu minta diantar-jemput" kataku

"karena kau penjagaku dari para yeoja, kalau kau marah kan bisa-bisa para yeoja itu di-**karate** olehmu." Ujarnya santai. "MWO?!" amarahku. Belum sempat aku menendangnya… *CUP* dia mencium pipiku.

"balasannkuuuu" serunya menjauh. Tingkah anak-anaknya keluar lagi. Tapi apa min seok akan mengajakku kencan lagi? Kya….. senangnya

**Author Side**

Jam 14.00 siang chanyeol yang tadi pagi tidak ada dirumah karena ada urusan pagi-pagi, sedang menunggu kepulangan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Sebenarnya namja itu hanya menunggu namdongsaengnya yaitu sehun. Ia dengan gelisah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Pikirannya berkecamuk hal yang sebenarnya ia ragukan tapi hal itu terjadi, maka ia akan meminta penjelasan dari sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, sontak chanyeol menoleh.

"aku pulang!" seru seseorang.

"dimana **nuna**mu?" Tanya chanyeol langsung

"wae? **Nuna **pergi bersama namjachingunya." Jawab sehun. Ketika hendak masuk bahunya ditahan oleh chanyeol

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan, duduklah dulu" bujuk chanyeol. Walaupun agak bingung tapi sehun menuruti permintaan **hyung**nya dan duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan hyungnya. Chanyeol menghelang nafas dan berpikir bagaimana cara menanyakannya. Setelah mendapatkan kalimat yang tepat, chanyeol menatap sehun tajam.

"mwo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, cepat bicara! Menyusahkan saja" geram sehun.

"aku bertanya kepadamu sebagai seorang **hyung** dan seorang namja…. Apa kau menyukai **nuna**mu?" Tanya chanyeol ragu-ragu. Sontak sehun terperanjat dan diam membisu. Brak! Melihat ekspresi namdongsaengnya, chanyeol menjadi kesal adan mengebrak meja ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"AKU TANYA PADAMU! APA KAU MENYUKAI **NUNA**MU, PARK LUHAN!" amarah chanyeol sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"hyung… kau bicara apa! Tentu saja tidak, aku menyayanginya layaknya kakak beradik…" elak sehun. Namja itu mengelak, walaupun hatinya berkata lain.

"jangan mengelak! Aku melihat sendiri semalam ketika luhan tidur kau, kau menciumnya, kau memeluknya, kau ungkapkan perasaanmu, kau…. Mencintainya?!" tukas chanyeol panjang lebar. Chanyeol sebenarnya terluka karena dongsaengnya ini juga menyukai luhan. karena ia sendiri menyukai adik perempuannya itu.

"NE! aku menyukainya hyung, bahkan mencintainya!" ucap sehun spontan. Chanyeolpun bangkit dan mencengkram kerah baju sehun.

"kau! Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?! Kau tahu aku juga bimbang dengan perasaanku sendiri!" hadik chanyeol.

"perasaan..? **hyung**, kau.." sentak sehun. Menyadari yang ia katakan, chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk termenung. "sejak kapan!" lanjut sehun

"sejak aku membaca diarynya, dia menyukaiku…" lirih chanyeol. Sehunpun menampilkan smirk-nya

"HANYA KAERENA ITU? SEDANGKAN AKU SUDAH MULAI MENYUKAINYA SEJAK DIA IKUT UMMA KE CHINA, SEJAK DIA KEMBALI LAGI KE RUMAH INI, SEJAK DIA MEMILIKI NAMJACHINGU, SEJAK SAAT ITU AKU MENCINTAINYA! KAU TAHU SEBERAPA MENDERITANYA AKU MENANGGUNG PERASAAN INI!" bentak sehun kasar. Walau dengan perasaan bersalah chanyeol memeluk erat dongsaeng kecilnya itu.

"maafkan **hyung**mu ini sehun, aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian semua. Tapi kumohon jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi perasaanmu, karena kau dan** nuna**mu tidak akan bisa bersama. Ini jalan yang terbaik.." ucap chanyeol bijaksana. Chanyeol sadar kalau ia harus mengalah, dan bersikap bijak.

"kenapa kami harus saudara kandung **hyung**…. Ini terlalu menyakitkan!" tukas sehun  
Tanpa sadar ada yang melihat mereka berpelukkan.

"KALIAN?!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk mereka berdua. Sontak sehun melepaskan dengan ekspresi terkejut, begitu pula chanyeol.

"**nuna**, ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan" ucap sehun gugup. Tanpa aba-aba luhan memukuli oppa dan dongsaengnya itu dengan tasnya

"KALIAN KALAU SEDANG BERLATIH DRAMA **GAY**, JANGAN KERAS-KERAS! MALU DENGAN PARA TETANGGA!"hadik jiyeon. "MWO?!" jawab mereka berdua bersama.

"sudah kuduga kalian ini gay. Sehun pasangan **gay**-mu si kim jong in? Sedangkan chanyeol oppa pasanganmu si Byun Baekhyun!" ucap jiyeon.

"kau gila! Mana mungkin kami **gay**! Sudahlah aku mau pergi mengajar les lagi." Balas chanyeol

"membuat kaget saja" kata sehun dingin. Sehun pun bergegas ke kamarnya. Sedangkan jiyeon masih terdiam kebingungan.

"ketangkap basah, masih saja mengelak" gerutu jiyeon.

**Luhan Side**

Aku berada dibalkon rumahku, kupandang nanar lampu-lampu dibawah. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan angin malam yang semakin dingin dan terus saja menerpa rambutku sampai berantakan. Kukira hari ini min seok mengajakku kencan, ternyata dia memutuskan berpisah denganku karena ia mencintai seseorang, kudengar namanya kim jong dae atau chen-panggilan sayangnya-. Tak terasa aku menangis lagi, mata sialan! Kenapa kau menangis lagi, tidak pantas kau mengeluarkan air mata untuk namja brengsek seperti min seok. Min seok kau namja brengsek, bisa-bisanya kau menyakiti perasaanku baru memutuskanku. Kurasakan ada yang mendekapku dari belakang.

"**nuna**, disini dingin ayo masuk! Nanti kau sakit" ajaknya dengan sedikit menarik tubuhku.

"ani, aku masih mau disini." Tolakku tanpa melihat wajah sehun. Tiba-tiba sehun mengusap pipiku perlahan.

"kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" ucapnya tegas. Ia memberiku tatapan meminta penjelasan. Kuhelang nafas dan berusaha tersenyum walau kelihatan menyedihkan.

"aku putus dengan min seok. Dia…. mengkhianatiku" ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"jangan kau tundukkan kepalamu! Tatap aku!" serunya. Kugelengkan kepalaku, saat ini aku benar-benar **down**, kuharap kau mengerti sehun. *HUP* sehun menarik tubuhku ke dada bidangnya.

"berhentilah bersedih, berhentilah menangis. Aku akan selalu disisimu" ucapnya. Air mataku tetap mengalir, tapi tambah menjadi isakan. Perkataannya memang membuatku tenang, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Apa-apaan bocah ini! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini.

"hey! Ada apa denganmu? Aku yang patah hati, kau yang sedih" tanyaku. Ia terus saja menatapku lekat-lekat, seperti sedang memutuskan sesuatu.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kuharap kau mengerti bahwa aku….." ucapnya serius. Kutunggu dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, yang sepertinya sangat penting. "ppali!" pintahku tidak sabaran

"aku mencintaimu" ucapnya singkat.

"hahahahahahahahaha! Ne, ne! nado saranghae. Hahahaha! Kukira mau mengatakan hal yang penting, ternyata hahahahaha!" tawaku meledak. Kali ini dia sukses membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tadi dia berbicara benar-benar serius dan bersunggguh-sungguh, kukira ada apa ternyata hanya mengatakan itu saja.

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA!" bentaknya. Seketika aku terdiam.

"maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung dan menatap kedua bola mata hitamnya.

"aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja ke seorang yeoja. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu, mencintaimu, menyayangimu.." lirihnya. Kumundurkan langkahku dan berusaha mencerna semua yang dipikirkannya. Dia pasti gila.

"kau bukan anak-anak lagi, pasti kau bisa membedakan cintamu kepadaku hanya seperti dongsaeng ke **nuna**nya. Kau jangan salah tafsir dulu, itu hal yang biasa. Hanya karena aku selalu melindungi dan menjagamu bukan berarti kau menyukaiku" jelasku bijaksana. Itu mungkin yang dialaminya. Ia lalu mencengkram bahuku.

"bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku sudah menyukaimu dari kau kecil, aku selalu mengirimkan bunga mawar ke dalam lokermu, aku selalu menjadi penggemar rahasiamu, aku selalu marah ketika kau mempunyai namjachingu, aku cemburu ketika kau tidak memperhatikanku, bahkan hampir setiap malam aku ke kamarmu dan memelukmu! Aku mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam tapi kau selalu ada di otakku, di hatiku, di hadapanku. Jadi bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seorang namja!" seru sehun dengan hampir menangis. Jadi orang yang selalu mengirimkanku bunga mawar, surat cinta, dan menjadi penggemar rahasiaku adalah adikku sendiri? Kupikir itu hadiah dari mantan namjachinguku…..

"waeyo?! Kau pikir itu dari namjachingumu? Namjachingumu hanya mengambil hadiahku. Mereka mengatakan bahwa hadiah-hadiah itu dari mereka? Kau salah! Itu aku, aku yang melakukannya! Arrrghh betapa kesalnya aku ketika mereka memberikan kejutan untukmu dengan mengatakan bahwa hadiah itu dari mereka! Setidaknya buka sedikit hatimu untukku!" pintah sehun histeris. kupegang kepalaku yang mulai pusing ini, ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin adikku menyukaiku.

"hentikan kegilaanmu! Dan jangan Tanya aku tentang perasaanmu!" bentakku. aku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya, tetapi dia mengangkat wajahku dan…. Menciumku. Aku berusaha melepaskannya. Tidak, tidak sehun jangan seperti ini. Aku menangis lagi, kali ini air mataku mengalir deras sekali. Dia tidak mempedulikanku dan terus melumat bibirku dengan paksa. Entah dari mana kekuatanku tapi aku berhasil mendorong tubuhnya sampai terjatuh ketanah.

"KAU GILA! JANGAN PERNAH BERTEMU DENGANKU LAGI!" teriakku histeris dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengusap kasar bibirku yang belepotan saliva dan juga agak bengkak karena ciuman panasnya itu.

"maafkan aku…." lirihnya hampir seperti bisikan. Tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"sehun!" panggilku. Segera ku dekati dia, omo! Ternyata dia pingsan. Bagaimana ini? Ku sentuh keningnya. Benar-benar panas, dia demam dan hidungnya berdarah-darah. Aishhh…. Harus kuapakan dia? jinjja, chanyeol oppa belum pulang lagi. Akhirnya kupapah dia menuju kamarnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kutaruh tubuh sehun ke ranjangnya, langsung aku berlari ke dapur. Kuambil air dingin dan handuk kecil, obat penurun demam, dan tisu untuk mimisannya. Dengan susah payah aku membawa semua peralatan itu kekamarnya, dia masih belum sadar. Segera saja ku kompres keningnya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dihidungnya. Akhirnya selesai juga. Keringat membasahi wajahku, akupun mengusapnya dengan punggung tanganku. Kuputuskan duduk sebentar di bawah ranjangnya. Kuperhatikan baik-baik kamar dongsaengku ini. Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Dibalik pintu kamarnya terpanjang sebuah lukisan yeoja yang sedang mencium mawar dari lokernya. Tapi yang aneh adalah wajah yeoja itu, bukankah itu aku! bodoh! Pantas saja dia tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun memasuki kamarnya. Dia sangat menyukaiku. Kupandangi wajahnya dan aku mengelus pipinya.

"**nuna**, menyayangimu. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kau pikir aku akan selalu ada disisimu! Suatu saat aku pasti menikah dan meninggalkanmu!" gumamku berusaha tegar.

"luhan! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya seseorang.

"oppa kau sudah pulang! ah.. ini sehun jatuh sakit, jadi kuobati" jawabku seraya tersenyum. Dia mengelus kepalaku.

"sudah jangan terlalu khawatir, aku akan menjaga sehun. Kau tidur saja, ini sudah malam" pintahnya. Aku mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

"oppa, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Dia terdiam lalu tersenyum

"tentu saja!" ucapnya dengan merengangkan tanganya. Segera ku peluk erat-erat oppaku, dan dia membalas pelukanku.

"ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"ani! Aku rindu denganmu, dengan appa, sehun, dan umma…" jawabku lembut. Segera aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berlari kekamarku.

**0o0 A Thousand years 0o0**

kupandangi kalender, hari ini tanggal 28 desember. "Fuiiihh" kuhelang nafas panjang. Berarti sudah sebulan aku tidak memperhatikan sehun. Yap! Aku selalu menghindarinya, tidak pernah menyapa, tersenyum, dan tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Aku selalu berdiam diri, aku terlalu takut. Takut aku menyukainya. Bagaimana tidak! Kalian tahukan, biasanya seorang yeoja yang mengetahui ada namja yang menyukai atau mencintainya pasti dia juga akan membalas perasaan namja itu. Walaupun ia membenci namja itu, tapi hati seorang yeoja pasti akan luluh juga seiring dengan waktu. Apalagi jika ia sering bertemu, mengobrol, dengan namja itu. sama halnya seperti aku, aku seorang yeoja dan aku orang yang mudah kasihan serta tidak tega-an. Aku masih tidak mempercayainya, bahwa sehun adik kandungku menyukai aku! mustahil. Baiklah hari ini aku kesampingkan masalah itu, karena semenjak aku tidak pernah menyapanya. Dia menjadi kurus, pucat, dan sering mimisan apalagi terkadang pingsan. Sebentar lagi tahun baru, kuharap dia melupakannya. Aku sedang menunggu sehun di ruang tamu, sementara chanyeol oppa sedang membuat makan siang. Sehun sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dikelasnya, jadi pulangnya lebih lama dariku. Huft… diluar salju sedang turun lebat, apa sehun memakai baju hangat? Apa dia kedinginan? Apa dia sudah makan makanan hangat? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ternyiang dikepalaku. Yah karena aku sudah merasa seperti ibunya, ibu kami sudah meninggal karena kanker & dia menitipkan sehun kepadaku. "CKLEK" suara pintu terbuka, itu pasti sehun. Benar! Dia masuk tanpa menyapaku ataupun melirikku, memang seperti biasa aku bersikap cuek.

"sehun-ah" sapaaku memulai percakapan. Ia menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"ne" singkatnya. Akupun tersenyum ramah dan mendekatinya.

"aigoo! Kau ini, aku mau minta maaf. Maafkan **nuna**mu ini yah, aku tidak pernah menyapamu, karena aku sibuk dengan tugas kelompok dari seongsaengnim. Oh yah nilai pelajaran tambahanmu berapa? Aku belum melihat hasil perkembanganmu" tanyaku dengan menuntunnya duduk. Raut wajahnya berseri kembali.

"ne, nilaiku 7 tapi sekarang 10** nuna**!" serunya bangga.

"Jinjja? Wah! Chukkae!" lanjutku selamat. Tanganku bergerak untuk mengelus pipinya seperti biasa, tapi kutahan sampai beberapa centi dari pipinya. Aku masih takut untuk menyentuh adikku. Sehun mencengkram tanganku dan menarik tanganku sampai pipinya, ia lalu mengusapkan tanganku kepipinya sambil menutup matanya.

"jangan menghindariku, kumohon aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" ucapnya perlahan membuka mataku. Tanganku bergetar hebat mendengar perkataaannya. Segera kutarik tanganku.

"ne, **nuna** akan selalu bersamamu. Kau kan bunga matahari, jadi harus ada matahari yang menjaga hidupnya" jawabku kikuk. Entah dari mana kudapatkan kalimat itu.

"baikalah, kajja makan kau jadi kurus dan pucat sekali… OMO!" pekikku. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"waeyo?" tanyanya lemah. Segara ku tarik beberapa helai tisu dari atas meja dan mengelap hidungnya.

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terus saja mimisan dan kau pucat sekali" gumamku. Tiba-tiba chanyeol oppa datang

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"oppa, sehun terus saja mimisan dari kemarin" kataku. Chanyeol oppa menatap sehun khawatir.

"aku mau istirahat saja!" pintah sehun. Dia beranjak dari ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga. BRRUKK! Apa itu? segera aku dan chanyeol oppa berlari kearah sehun.

"OMO! Oppa sehun pingsan lagi" pekikku histeris. Chanyeol oppa segera mengendong sehun di punggungnya.

"ambil kunci mobil! Kita ke rumah sakit!" ajak chanyeol

**At Seoul Internasional Hospital**

**Author Side**

Sehun dibawa ke ruang rawat darurat, sementara chanyeol dan luhan menunggu diluar. Beberapa menit mereka menunggu dengan cemas. Ruang rawat terbuka dan terlihat sehun yang memakai banyak selang infuse, para suster membawa tempat tidurnya ke sebuah kamar. Luhan dan chanyeol pun mengikutinnya.

" RUANG ICCU?" ucap luhan terperangah ketika melihat papan didepan pintu geser itu.

"kenapa dia dipindahkan kesini? Memang dia sakit apa oppa?!" Tanya luhan histeris.

"kita tunggu dokter, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab chanyeol. Tidak berapa lama seorang dokter keluar dari kamar itu dan menghampiri mereka.

"apa kalian keluarganya?" Tanya dokter itu. chanyeol segera mendekati dokter itu.

"ne **uisa**, aku hyungnya." Jawab chanyeol.

"bisa kau ikut keruanganku?" pintah dokter itu.

"ne. luhan…"ucap chanyeol. Segera luhan berdiri.

"aku ikut!" potongnya. Merekapun menuju ruangan dokter itu.

"baiklah tanpa basa-basi aku ingin bertanya, apa ada keluarga kalian yang mengidap penyakit kanker?" Tanya dokter itu serius. Sontak luhan dan chanyeol saling memandang bingung.

"ne, umma kami meninggal karena kanker otak!" jawab luhan.

"sudah kuduga… dia mempunyai penyakit kanker otak" ucap dokter itu dengan nada menyesal. Chanyeol pun tersentak kaget, sedangkan luhan tampak mencerna perkataan dokter tadi.

"kanker otak?" Tanya chanyeol memastikan. Dokter itupun mengangguk.

"tidak mungkin!" bentak luhan kalut.

"ini mungkin karena, ibu kalian mengidap penyakit tersebut. Berarti adik kalian mengidap gen yang sama seperti ibu kalian" jelas dokter itu.

"ta-tapi bisa diobati dengan terapi kan **uisa**?" Tanya chanyeol gemetar.

"mianhae, tapi kanker otak adikmu memasuki stadium akhir" balasnya. Segera saja luhan berdiri dan mengebrak meja.

"BAGAIMANA BISA STADIUM AKHIR?!" teriak jiyeon histeris. tanpa aba-aba chanyeol menenangkan** yeodongsaeng**nya itu.  
"orang yang mengidap kanker memang sangat lemah, jadi bisa bertambah terus stadiumnya.

Apalagi kuperhatikan baru-baru ini dia mengalami stress berat dan itu memepengaruhi penyakitnya. Kuharap kalian jangan membuatnya stress atau lelah" nasihat dokter itu. dengan berurai air mata luhan melarikan diri sampai ke depan rumah sakit, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"ah josong hamnida, josong hamnida ajusshi!" serunya sambil membungkukkan badan. Luhan pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"APPA!" teriaknya tidak percaya bahwa appanya ada didepannya.

"kenapa ada disini?" Tanya luhan dengan mengusap air matanya.

"**oppa**mu menelepon appa, kalau sehun masuk rumah sakit. Jadi appa cepat-cepat datang kemari. Lalu kenapa kau menangis**, aegi**?" Tanya pria paruh baya bernama wu yi fan atau kris park. Langsung saja luhan memeluk appanya erat-erat dengan menangis sesegukkan.

"appa, appa! sehun mengidap kanker otak! Kanker otak! Appa aku takut" isak luhan seperti anak umur 5 tahun meminta permen. Appa luhan yang mendengarnyapun langsung mengeluarkan airmata dan berusaha tegar. Pria separuh baya itu berusaha menerima anak bungsunya berpenyakit seperti istrinya yang meninggal.

"tabahlah nak, itu mungkin takdir…. Sama seperti aku mengiklaskan kepergian ibumu" lirih kris dengan mengusap rambut anaknya sembari mengenang mendingan istrinya. Huang zi tao sang panda mom.

**o0o**

**Luhan Side**

Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah sendiri , pulang sekolah pun sendiri. Menyedihkan sekali nasib adikku. Tanggal 29 desember, sekarang tanggal 29 desember sebentar lagi tahun baru. Tapi sehun akan terperangkap di rumah sakit. Appa menjaga sehun dari kemarin malam sampai sekarang, sedangkan chanyeol oppa harus belajar lebih giat untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan universitasnya. Baiklah! Aku akan pergi kerumah sakit, untuk menggantikan appa menjaga sehun. Ku ikat poni tail & kuncir kuda rambutku, memakai mantel, celana jeans, sepatu boots semata kaki, dan kacamata untuk menutupi mataku yang sembab. Aku keluar rumah dengan membawa tas ranselku dan sekeranjang buah apel kesukaan dongsaengku itu.  
Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku pergi menuju kamar ICCU no.24. kudorong pintu kamar itu dan tampaklah ayahku tertidur di sebelah ranjang adikku. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas appa sangat lelah & sedih. Sementara sehun masih tidur. Kutaruh sekeranjang apel di atas meja pasien. Mataku tertuju pada jendela besar yang langsung menghadap taman belakang rumah sakit ini. Kamar rawat ini sangat strategis untuk orang-orang yang mempunyai penyakit berat seperti sehun.

"kau datang menjenguk adikmu?" Tanya appa yang sudah terbangun.

"ne, sekalian aku ingin mengantikan appa menjaganya." Pintahku.

"apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"isshh.. appa kau sudah semalaman disini belum makan dan mandi. Lagipula pekerjaanmu bagaimana? Sepertinya hari ini perusahaan ada meeting penting dengan klien" ucapku mengingatkan. Ia melihat jamnya dan tersentak kaget.

"benar! Baiklah tolong jaga adikmu sampai oppamu datang yah" serunya.

"oppa sedang kuliah, dan dia pasti sedang lelah juga untuk menghadapi kelulusannya. Sudahlah appa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. aku bisa menjaganya" ujarku meyakinkan. Dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

"ne,ne. Putriku yang satu ini sudah besar. kuharap besok menikah" ledeknya.

"MWO?!" seruku kaget. Tanpa sadar ternyata sehun terbangun karena teriakkanku.

"**nuna**, kau berisik sekali. Sampai-sampai kupikir ada sepuluh orang dikamar ini" protesnya.

"ne, dia itukan bersuara **toa**! Baiklah hannie jaga adikmu baik-baik" kata appaku dengan memakai jas kerjanya dan pergi meninggalkan kami. kutatap tajam sehun dan menyeringainya.

"kau yang berisik! Dasar dongsaeng tidak tahu malu!" ujarku sewot. Dia tersenyum manis.

"tidak usah senyum-senyum. Oh ya aku membawa apel, kau mau kan? Akan ku potongkan untukmu!" seruku.

"NE!" teriaknya. Aku mengambil beberapa buah apel segar dan mengambil piring serta pisau yang kubawa. Langsung aku duduk di depan sehun dan mulai mengupas apel itu perlahan.

"kau tidak perlu melihatku seperti itu!" tegasku kepada sehun yang sedari tadi menatapku.

"ani, aku sadar kau memang cantik. Walaupun memakai kacamata, kupikir kau cantik karena rambutmu digerai dan wajah yang seperti boneka. Ternyata tidak, seperti sekarang wajahmu tertutup dengan kacamata, rambutmu dikuncir kuda. Ponimu kau ikat ekor, serta matamu yang sembab. Kau tetap terlihat cantik" pujinya. Omo! Pipiku menjadi blushing.

"sudah jangan memuji, kau baru tahu aku cantik" sanggahku berbangga hati.

"tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan aku tampan, padahal yeoja lain selalu mengatakannya lebih dari ribuan kali" ujarnya dengan mengpout bibirnya.

"itu perasaanmu saja, kau tidak tampan. Kau sejelek manusia kodok!" balasku. Diapun tertawa keras, aku hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalaku.

"aku mau minta sesuatu" pintahnya tiba-tiba sesudah menhentikan tawanya.

"apa?" singkatku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari apel yang kukupas.

"Terimalah perasaanku dan jadilah yeojachingku" ucapnya nanar.

"jawab aku! aku tahu aku mengidap kanker otak!" serunya. "PRRANNG" tanpa sadar kujatuhkan pisau yang sedang kupakai, sontak aku menoleh kearahnya.

"da-dari mana kau tahu?" lirihku lemah.

"dari dokter dan dari keadaanku. Lama-kelamaan rambutku mulai rontok, seperti sekarang ini dan hanya penderita penyakit kanker saja yang mengalami ini. Jadi kumohon terimalah perasaanku ini. Sisa hidupku semakin pendek, kata dokter aku tidak boleh stress dan lelah. Tapi aku selalu memikirkanmu dan lelah menunggumu menjawab perasaanku. Kumohon hanya sampai aku tidak ada atau mungkin hanya sampai aku sembuh." Pintahnya memelas seraya menggengam tanganku dan menciumi tanganku. Kutundukkan kepalaku mencerna semuanya. Benar yang dikatakannya dia tidak boleh stress atau lelah karena akan memperburuk kondisinya, tapi….

"**Jangan Tanya aku lagi, karena itu hanya membuatku semakin bingung**" jawabku sambil menangkis tangannya.

"hanya kau yang kubutuhkan, hanya kau obatku. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi nunaku! Aku mau kau menjadi yeojaku walau hanya sebentar." Lirihnya dengan duduk bersujud dihadapanku. Terlihat jelas kondisinya. Badannnya kurus, matanya sayu, wajahnya pucat dan rambutnya pun mulai menipis. Aku benar-benar tidak tega, tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku aku membuka sedikit hatimu untuknya.

"**Kau bukan pilihan, tapi kau yang membuatnya menjadi pilihan**. Aku bingung setengah mati, kau menyukaiku tapi kau adikku, disisi lain kau mengidap penyakit berat. Sebagai yeoja aku pasti menyukaimu juga, tapi sebagai seorang **nuna** aku harus bersikap dewasa dan menolakmu!" ucapku histeris dengan air mata yang tadi kutahan sudah keluar. Dia langsung memelukku.

"kuanggap kau menerimaku, aku tahu aku salah, ini hal yang terlarang. Tapi kumohon bersabarlah. Ini permintaanku yang terakhir walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan ajal menjemputku. Tapi aku akan selalu menikmati waktu berharga ketika kau menjadi yeojachinguku. Sekarang kau bukan** nuna**ku lagi, tapi yeojaku. Park luhan saranghaeyo" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Entah ini keputusan yang benar atau salah.

"kau lihat! **nuna**mu mengorbankan perasaannya hanya untukmu, kau harus sembuh. Aku melakukan ini sampai kau sembuh! Kau pikir aku senang mendengarmu berkata hidupmu tinggal menghitung hari! Ketika kau sembuh kita akan memulainya dari awal, kita akhiri perasaan ini, kita cari pasangan masing-masing! Kau mengerti!" geramku. Dia melepas pelukannya.

"ne chagiya, kuharap aku sembuhnya agak lama. Agar aku bisa bersamamu terus" ucapnya asal.

"chagiya?" gumamku.

"ne, kau yeojaku sekarang! Chagi aku lapar, mana apelku?" pintahnya. Kujawab dengan dengusan, akupun segera melanjutkan acara kupas apelku sementara dia menyederkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"aku suka semua pada dirimu. Baumu, hidungmu, matamu, telingamu, pipimu, dan bibirmu. Itu semua membuatku nyaman." Ujarnya. Iapun tertidur dibahuku.

"yak jangan tertidur, apelnya bagaimana?!" seruku, tapi ia tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Umma apakah ini benar? Umma maafkan aku, aku menjaga adikku dengan cara yang salah. Aku benar-benar bingung menentukannya. Kuharap kau memaafkanku diatas saja. Doaku dalam hati. Terdengar ringtone ponselku. Ada pesan masuk.

_**From : ^Chan-Chan Oppa^  
Luhannie,,, aku sudah pulang kuliah, kau pulanglah kerumah. Hari ini aku akan menjaga .. pai… ^^7**_

"dari siapa?" Tanya sehun tanpa membuka matanya.

"chanyeol oppa, dia akan kemari. Jadi aku harus pulang" jawabku. Sehun memelukku dari samping.

"aku baru saja mendapatkanmu, kau mau pergi lagi." cibirnya

"kau ini, sudah kembali keranjangmu & tidur! Kondisimu masih lemah!" pintahku. Akupun membantunya berbaring. Ketika berniat pergi. Dia menahan tanganku dengan mencengkram tanganku.

"Yak! Aku mau pulang, PABO!" protesku.

"**kiseu** aku dulu, baru kelepaskan" balasnya cuek.

"MWO?! KISEU! MICHEOSSEO?!" bentakku kesal.

"palli, hanya dipipi" ucapnya santai. Arggghh bocah ini. Secepat kilat kucium pipinya dan berlari pergi. Sepertinya pipinya memerah?

**SKIP ** **2 Next Day – 31 December 2012**

**Still Luhan Side..**

Hari ini sekolah diliburkan! Sudah tanggal 31, berarti nanti malam sudah tahun baru! Senangnya, walaupun malam tahun baru tidak seperti ketika aku umur 8 tahun. Yang pada waktu itu keluargaku masih lengkap appa, umma, oppa, sehun. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Masih jam 8 pagi, sementara chanyeol oppa pergi kembali mengajar les anak smp & appa ada urusan mendadak jadi pulangnya mungkin larut malam. Aku sendirian lagi dirumah. Tunggu lebih baik aku menjenguk sehun, kemarin aku tidak menjenguknya karena ada appa dan oppa yang menjaganya. Lagipula kemarin teman-temannya datang, jadi aku malas kesana. Baiklah luhan, ayo kita ke namdongsaengmu! Dia pasti kesepian….

Aku edarkan pandanganku ke ruang ICCU ini, kenapa tidak ada orang? Kemana sehun? Ahhh itu dia… kenapa dia bersama seorang suster. Akhirnya kuhampiri mereka.

"ada apa suster?" tanyaku.

"ahh anda **nuna**nya, pasien yang bernama sehun itu kan?" jawabnya memastikan.

"bukan! Dia yeojachinguku!" seru sehun menyela sebelum aku berbicara. Segera kutatap dia dengan tatapan killer. Ia pun terkekeh pelan.

"ne, kenapa dengannya?" ucapku.

"ah ini dia ingin, keluar mencari udara segar tapi tidak mau bersama perawat disini. Sedangkan dia sedang kurang sehat." Balas suster bername tag YOONA.

"ani, sekarang sudah ada yeojaku jadi aku akan bersamaku" jawab sehun cuek bebek plus gaya cool andalanya.

"baiklah, aku bisa memakluminya" kata suster itu sambil tersenyum. Iapun memberi kursi roda sehun kepadaku. Kudorong kursi rodanya sekuat tenaga.

"hey! Pabo, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku ketus.

"yak! Aku tidak pabo! Cepat antar aku ketaman belakang rumah sakit ini" pintahnya memaksa. Akupun berdecak lidah.

kami sampai di taman ini, aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Taman ini sangat sepi dan tenang, walaupun setengah tertutup salju. Kulirik sehun, ternyata dia sudah duduk disampingku.

"ternyata kau bisa jalan dan berdiri" seruku.

"tentu saja, suster itu saja bodoh. Dia menganggapku pasien yang lumpuh. Makanya aku tidak mau bersamanya. Chagi aku kedinginan" liriknya. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Lengkap, dia memakai baju hangat.

"sepertinya kau memakai baju yang tebal?" ucapku. Sehun menarik pinggangku untuk mendekat kepadanya dan merangkul bahuku.

"kau memang sangat hangat" ujarnya. Kutatap dia bingung dan tiba-tiba dia balik menatapku. Pandangan kamipun beradu. Segera saja ku palingkan wajahku. Dia mencengkram bahuku dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Dia memelukku dan melepaskannya. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Kurasakan dia mencium keningku.

"saranghaeyo" ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh

"aku masih **nuna**mu, jadi jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh" tegasku.

"terserah. Tapi nanti malam jam 12.00 di sungai han, ayo kita rayakan tahun baru bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih. Aku mohon…" bujuknya. Setelah kupikir-pikir akhirnya aku..

"setelah itu kita putuskan hubungan terlarang ini, dan memulai semuanya menjadi normal. Bagaimana?" tawarku. Ia tampak terkejut.

"bagaimana bisa kau….."lirihnya tidak percaya dengan menunjukan ekspresi shock.

"sehun, walaupun aku menyukaimu tapi tetap aku **nuna**mu. Aku tidak bisa menbiarkan kita terhanyut oleh perasaan masing-masing. Bersikaplah dewasa." Ucapku . terlihat dia menimbang-nimbang perkataanku.

"dengan terpaksa aku menyetujuinya, tapi dikencan kita kuharap kita melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih lainnya. Arraso!" tegasnya. Aku mengangguk.

"disini dingin, kajja masuk!" ajakku. Diapun berdiri dan merangkul bahuku.

"YAK!" teriakku. Dia lalu mendekatkan telunjuknya dibibirku.

"aku masih namjamu luhannie chagi, terserah apa yang akan kulakukan." Ancamnya. Aku hanya menghelang nafas panjang mendengarnya.

**Author Side**

"Jadi kau akan pergi bersamanya!" Tanya chanyeol kepada luhan.

"ne, aku sudah menjelaskan padanya, kalau setelah itu kita akan seperti biasa lagi." jawab luhan bijak. Yap! Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya bahwa sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada dirinya. Yang tentu saja membuat marah chanyeol sebagai oppa luhan.

"tapi bagaimana bisa, kau mau berkencan dengan adikmu sendiri?" balas chanyeol.

"perasaanku sebagai seorang yeoja mengatakan aku juga menyukainya, tapi aku bukan yeoja biasa dimatanya, aku **nuna**nya. Sebagai seorang nuna, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan adikku terhasut perasaannya. Jadi akan kuselesaikan walaupun aku menderita juga" jelas luhan bijak. Chanyeol mengerti dengan perasaan adiknya itu, ia pun mengelus puncak kepala jiyeon.

"kau sudah sangat dewasa layaknya seorang umma, bahkan aku tidak terpikir menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik-baik" kata chanyeol bangga. Luhan pun tersenyum. Luhan sedang bersiap-siap kencan dengan sehun. Malam itu dia sangat cantik. Ia mengerai rambutnya dan menjepit sedikit poninya agak tidak menutupi mata, ia juga menggunakan cardigan putih gading yang terlihat manis, rok berwarna cream sepada dipadukan dengan celana legging hitam serta syal tebal di lehernya. Casual. Luhan pun segera berangkat dengan diantar oleh chanyeol oppa.

"apa sehun diperbolehkan keluar?" Tanya chanyeol khawatir.

"ne, dia diperbolehkan keluar karena kondisinya membaik & karena malam tahun baru, oppa" jawab luhan ketika mereka berada didalam mobil. Beberapa menit tanpa ada percakapan mereka sampai di dekat sungai han. Ketika hendak keluar chanyeol ditahan luhan.

"oppa, kau pulang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jelas luhan.

"ani, maksudku aku merasa ada firasat yang buruk. Jadi aku gelisah" jawab chanyeol. luhanpun tersenyum manis.

"firasatmu bisa saja salah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Baiklah kutinggal, sehun sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa!" seru luhan sambil keluar dari mobil. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke pada chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum walaupun ia benar-benar cemas. Entah ketika luhan mengatakan "sampai jumpa" itu terdengar seperti salam perpisahan "selamat tinggal". Chanyeol menepis jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya. Dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya

** Han River 23.55 KST**

Luhan menunggu di seberang jalan sungai han , dia belum melihat sehun. Luhan mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan kecil yang melingkar di tangannya.  
"5 menit lagi tahun baru, kemana dia?" gumamnya tidak sabaran. Sementara disisi lain sehun juga sedang mencari keberadaan jiyeon. 4 menit, 3 menit, 2 menit, 1 menit sudah dilewatkan jiyeon menunggu sehun sekarang tinggal 60 detik menuju tahun baru. Orang-orang disana sudah sangat banyak bergerombol dengan para pasangannya untuk melihat pesta kembang api. Luhan semakin mengeratkan syalnya, 10 detik lagi tengah malam. Terdengar orang-orang mulai menghitung mundur SEMBILAN….! Tiba-tiba luhan melihat sosok sehun di sebrang jalan raya. DELAPAN! Lanjut menghitung orang-orang. Ia pun segera berteriak memanggil-manggil nama sehun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. TUJUH! Riuh orang-orang. Sehun pun melihatnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk luhan. Mereka saling tersenyum. ENAM! Semakin lama semakin keras. Dan mereka berlari menghampiri satu sama lain.  
"SEHUUNN!" teriak luhan dengan berlari ketengah jalan, sama seperti halnya sehun yang sudah berlari menghampirinya ditengah jalan. LIMA! Suara teriakkan bergemuruh. Sehunpun langsung memeluk erat tubuh luhan dan mencium aroma tubuh wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu

"akhirnya kau datang" ucap luhan Tanpa disadari ada sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang melaju cepat di samping mereka. EMPAT! Teriak orang-orang. Lampu depan truk itu menyinari mereka berdua, sontak mereka menyadarinya dan….. TINNNN! Suara klaksonnya menjadi lagu kematian mereka. luhan dan sehun tertabrak dengan posisi sehun mendekap erat luhan. TIGA! Teriak orang-orang antusias. Darah dari kepala mereka menucur deras menjadi satu. Dengan nafas terputus-putus dan kesakitan yang luar biasa mereka saling menatap atau tepatnya masih.

"sa-saranghaeyo" lirih sehun dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidung, kepala dan telinganya.

"na-do….." jawab luhan lemas dengan gemetar. Dengan sisa nafas yang masih tersisa sehun menlumat bibir luhan sepenuh hati. DUA! Riuh orang-orang. Mereka berciuman tanpa melepas pelukannya masing masing. SATU! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Orang-orang berteriak semakin mengila tepat jam 12.00 malam. Kembang api pun dinyalakan. DUAR! DUAR! Tepat saat itu juga mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas terakhir tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Semakin banyak orang yang mengerumuni jasad mereka berdua, termasuk chanyeol yang melihat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya telah pergi menyusul ibu mereka. Chanyeol menangis histeris dan mengguncang-guncangkan jasad adiknya.

"**Kuterima apapun takdir yang akan kualami, asalkan kau bersamaku, Didunia ini kita tidak bisa bersama, tetapi dunia sesudah ini kita dapat bersama sampai kapanpun bahkan 1000 tahun"**

**-Sehun-**

**The END**

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED KRITIK… I AM A NEWBIE AUTHOR….  
*NYESOT DIKAKI READERS"**


End file.
